


The Hollow Kiss

by tpb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Aobajousai, F/M, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, Mafia AU, Multi, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpb/pseuds/tpb
Summary: The leaders of certain crime organizations are being threatened by the return of a rival that has conflicting methods to run the show on the streets, forced to join hands with the very men that they’ve been competing against for so long will they win against this atrocious force that lurks in the shadows or will the hunters become the hunted.





	1. Precious Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the anime Haikyuu, which is owned by Furudate Haruichi. I do not claim any ownership of them or Haikyuu.  
> The plot, content and original characters that will be mentioned in the story are mine.
> 
> **  
> Warning:  
> Sexual Content, Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Content, Death, Murder, Mention of Rape & Non-Consensual Intercourse, Drug Abuse, Prostitution, Mention of Alcohol, Substance Abuse.

 

**Nekoma Headquarters  
5:05 PM | Monday**

  
The computer screen went dark momentarily before the screen lit up and html codes started appearing periodically one after another. Gold eyes flickered to the screen as he started counter measures to avoid his own device from crashing. This system was exceptionally protected and had taken drastic measures from being cracked, Kenma Kozume however an expert in these aspects clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Too bad he thought as his fingers slowly grazed the keypad of his laptop a few times more and various files started opening on the computer screen at a very rapid rate however as soon as the files had stopped coming he snapped the wire to router out of his laptop and tossed the hardware to Yamamoto so that he could get rid of it.

“It’s done” he announces with a tired sigh, as he shifted a little to make room for the others that were watching in the back with deep concentration.

“Yamamoto quit breathing down my neck” Yaku Morisuke the second in command of Nekoma, added hastily pushing the taller man away from him.

“Where am I supposed to stand then?” Yamamoto Taketora howled in annoyance making Kenma wince a little at his loud voice.

“Oi! Shut it you two.” A deep, lazy voice ordered from the doorway, slow footsteps approached and stopped right behind them followed by a pat on Kenmas back. Tetsuro Kuroo smiled widely as he looked at computer screen. Eyes flickering back to the shorter male

“Knew you could do it” he awarded his friend, while Kenma shook his head defiantly.

“The files that I got my hands on are just the first layer, their security is top notch I couldn’t even stay on for a few seconds longer, if I had then my computer would probably have crashed and they would have access to our IP address” he adds emotionlessly before opening the a file at random “however what we have now is a good start”

Kuroo smirks at his words and bends down to see the contents on the screen.

“Volos Dote, the former head of the Dote association. Sixty two years old, an alcoholic but a family man none the less married to Ruhm Dote for about thirty years. They were last seen in Japan three years ago and has been absent in the scene for a long period of time, it says after Volos’ retirement the couple went to a Europe tour and after that disappeared off the radar” Kenma says summarizing the long coded screen for the other three.

“That means this was a bust which means that Volos isn’t running the Dote association anymore. Then who the fuck keeps attacking the Northern part of the district repeatedly.” Yamamoto grumbles absentmindedly

“Any children?” Kuroo asks Kenma as he flops onto a chair and pours himself a drink.

“Three, the oldest one Cereoan Dote graduated from Harvard University with a law degree, currently aged twenty eight and owner of a successful law firm called Radeontoce apart from that she is an active defence attorney with ninety eight percent success rate with the cases she’s taken.”

An image showed up on the screen there was a girl with black hair reaching her neck with tan skin and an oval shaped face with high cheekbones, her eyes were soft and her appearance was very put together.

“She’s hot” Yamamoto howls loudly and earns a swift smack to the back of his head from Yaku, however the way Yaku’s eyes stared deliriously at the screen it wasn’t much hard to guess that he indeed found this woman attractive too

Kenma turns to see Kuroo’s reaction and is surprised to see the leaders eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration. It was actually a rare sight to see Kuroo this worked up. However he sighed emptily and looked at Kenma

“And the others?”

Kenma slowly turns his head back to the illuminated screen and continued converting the codes to texts. Kuroo sighed deeply again for the second time, loosened up his neck tie and unbuttoned the sleeves of his white shirt and rolled them up.

“The middle child has very little information here than the older one and the youngest one has even less.” he mutters and furiously starts pressing the keys of his keyboard even faster if that was humanely possible.

“The name is confidential whoever this person is they’re twenty five years old now, moved away from Japan at the age of sixteen. This file has no information whatsoever on them apart from the fact that they haven’t visited Japan since they left, went to school in Switzerland and University records are sealed and unavailable” Kenma stopped to check to see if there was an image present but there wasn’t. He sighed heavily and turned to Kuro again, who didn’t seem very interested in the matter of the middle child at all

“If you ask me seems like whoever this person is didn’t want any part in the family business” Kuroo mutters disappointedly as if them getting a chance to easily walk out of the kind of life that had been forced down on him by people was something he was envious about.

“What about the youngest one” Yaku asks as he walks a few steps further away from them and pours himself another drink. Kenma doesn’t bother to reply before he presses a few buttons and very few results show up.

“This name is confidential as well it’s not mentioned in this file at all however, they are supposed to be fourteen at this time”

Yamamoto snorts a short distance away

“Yeah I doubt Volos would put his edgy kid to run the bizz while he’s out honeymooning with his wife” Kenma shoots him a disappointed look at his remark and hears Yaku and Kuroo snicker in the background.

“Alright but since the middle one is St. Michael here it means that the older one is the devil running the operations” Kuroo muses momentarily earning a confused expression from Yamamoto.

“What? You never heard of that shit? It’s biblical.” he asks before swallowing the last of his drink down before he stood up to put the glass on the wooden tale.

“So what’s the plan” Yaku asks, all eyes now on their leader who stood facing the large window with a breath taking view of the city.

“Well let’s wait till Kenma deciphers the last of the files before we make a move. This isn’t something that should be handled so carelessly I’m sure by now the rest of them have this information by now too if not more”

The rest of them nod in agreement. Kuroo turns to Yaku and Yamamoto but pauses momentarily before they see the edge of his lips tug into a smile, there he was the scheming boss of Nekoma.

“Let’s go we don’t want to keep them waiting” he says as Yamamoto helps him slide into his suit.

 

* * *

 

 

**Fukurodani Headquarters  
5:04 PM | Monday**

Bokuto Koutarou probably the most eccentric mafia boss in the Kanto region currently sat in his office, while twirling a kunai knife skilfully between his fingers. He was in deep thought and visibly worried. Lately he had been hearing that different associations were encountering strange men in black clothing wiping their men out, left end right. He did not for once think that some of his closest men would be victims to these actions as well. Whoever was calling the shots behind these strange men dressed in complete black garbs were begging for a bullet to the head. At first he had assumed the worst, the crows had broken their pact and rebelled against them but he soon found out that the crows themselves had met these mysterious men and now he was even more confused.

His train of thoughts were interrupted as he heard a soft knock on his office door. It opened and in walked Akaashi Keiji, his second in command also looking visibly distraught. He didn’t speak before he pulled a chair to sit down.

“That’s the eighth one since the afternoon” the dark haired man remarked while pointing at the glass of scotch that was halfway full which was on his desk. Bokuto sighs and forces a tight smile.

“It’s been a long day” the only excuse he offers, Akaashi does not press on further he understands how much this is troubling Bokuto so he decides to get straight to business, he opens a file, starts rummaging through it and opened his mouth to say something before Bokuto interrupted him

“Tell me Akaashi, how many dead” he says his eyes a little heavy, Akaashi’s could see Bokuto’s hand shake as the knife he was toying in between his fingers was set down on the table and he picked his glass back up.

“Eighteen approximately are injured or dead” Akaashi says grimly after a long pause

“How many dead or wounded exactly I don’t want an estimate” he informs the consigliere while reaching the tray next to him and pouring a drink. Akaashi knew that this news would make Bokuto deflate, at this point almost wishing that he himself could have a drink as if Bokuto had read his mind passed Akaashi the glass of brandy across the table. Akaashi accepted graciously and almost downed the drink in one go, Bokuto poured him another one and he did the same. This time he felt his breath hitch up and his chest tighten.

“Out of eighteen there, fifteen are dead and the rest of them are badly injured, well saying that they’re injured doesn’t really help because they have one of their limbs missing” Akaashi says ruefully, Bokuto passes him another glass but this time he doesn’t drink it down in one go.

“Fuck” Bokuto mutters under his breath and pinches the bridge of his nose “they were good men”

Akaashi nods in agreement.

“Akaashi give their family full monetary support. Hell, if they’ll accept moral support then that too. I will go see them personally”

“Bokuto san I think it’s great that you want to take care of them but don’t think visiting them personally would be such a great idea now, especially since the situation is too risky. We could send Komi and Konoha instead to pass on your condolences”

“I don’t care Akaashi, I just feel so bad” he admits quite emotionally while burying his head into his hands.

“Fuck” he mutters again, Akaashi sighed heavily for the umpteenth time today. However there’s still business to take care of. Akaashi opens the file he had opened previously and handed him the file showing Bokuto the contents inside it.

“Are you sure it’s the Dotes?” Bokuto inquires while Akaashi simply nods in response “the weapon of choice is an exact match from the reports of the attacks on the other associations, a 9mm calibre to the back of the head, shot from close range, the Achilles heel slashed by a military grade knife in addition or the newest addition getting impaled by a katana”.

“Alright let’s talk to the others in today’s meeting and decide what we’re going to do with this, Cereoan bitch once and for all”

Hearing the orders that Bokuto had instructed Akaashi quickly downs the rest of his drink and starts to leave towards his office, looking behind once more to see Bokuto casually tossing the knife right in the centre of the dart board”

Akaashi smiles a little, guess he will be okay after all.

 

* * *

 

**Shiratorizawa Headquarters  
8:20 PM | Monday**

 

“Semisemi that was such a dick move” Tendou Satori whines looking at the cards placed on the table, Semi Eita smirked proudly for playing the right cards against the red head. However Satori had a few tricks up his sleeve too. He looked at his cards about to butt fuck Semi’s victory but they were rudely interrupted as Reon Ohira walked in followed by Goshiki Tsutomo and Yamagata Hayato.

“Wakatoshi called a meeting before we leave” he announced stopping their game in between earning a rather unholy screech from Tendou.

“Awwww shit right when I was going to drive a shovel into his ass” he added with a pout and crossed his arms over his chest. Reon peeked at Tendou’s cards and then at Semi’s, he smiled.

“Sorry to burst your bubble Satori but Semi would have ploughed your ass with a tractor” he says while Semi wiggles his eyebrows and Tendou huffs in annoyance.

“Now where is Taichi I’ve been looking for him for about an hour?”  Tendou snorts, and points towards the couch on the left side of the room where Taichi Kawanishi was passed out cold surrounded by empty cans of beer. Reon sighed deeply and asked all of them to head on without him so he could wake Kawanishi up.

Semi and Tendou got up from their seats and started making their way to the top floor of the building. Before all of them stepped into the elevator he stops abruptly making Goshiki bump into him he apologised quickly and started to consider the idea that had just crossed his mind as they all got in.

“Semisemi lets make a bet” Tendou announces with a rather prominent smirk making Semi scoff. Semi was the gambler amongst all of them, he has never lost to a bet or a game of poker before hence why most of the business deals needed to make connections was hosted by Semi. Tendou was good at gambling too but he kept taking unnecessary risks and ended up losing most of his money, he was more of a wild card with him when it came to betting.

“Alright Tendou let’s hear it” he replies with a rather arrogant smile, Tendou almost about to burst with euphoria that he had fallen into his trap patted Semi on his back. Goshiki inspired by Tendou’s bet also wanted to be added to the bet.

“Alright Wakatoshi is going to pull out his gun today at the meeting and we’re going to bet five grand each” Tendou says lightly making Semi raise his eyebrows.

“You think Wakatoshi is going to pull out his gun in a meeting? Tendou. Fuck no, but since you wanna lose your money so badly I bet that Wakatoshi won’t pull his gun out at the meeting at all” Semi states rather confidently.  
  
“Alright Tsutomo whose side do you take” Tendou asks turning to Goshiki who instantly perks up at the mention of his name.

“I-uh take Tendou sans side” he adds with his usual loud and excited voice making Semi roll his eyes

Did he even hear the bet Semi thought to himself while Tendou was smirking, almost right then the elevator doors opened at the floor of the meeting room. They all walked out to see Shirabu Kenjiro already present placing papers in front of each seat. Tendou walked in first.

“Oh Shirabu I thought you’d be using the free time to sleep or some shit what the fuck are you doing here already?” Semi asks him as he took a seat and pulled a cigarette out of its case, the other man’s face was impassive.

“I don’t think with this situation anyone can rest” he replies promptly

“Situation?” Tendou asks as he takes his own seat and lights up a cigarette, tossing the lighter to Semi.

“Fukurodani’s been hit by the Dote’s this evening, there’s been a number of casualties” Shirabu replies pointing to the paper placed in front of them. Tendou leans back on his chair and picks up the paper.

“Fuck I hope we finally get to end the Dote’s and this Cereoan cunt once and for all for what they did to Jin” Tendou adds with a rather eager voice. Right then Reon and Kawanishi walk in, they immediately took their seats. Wakatoshi appeared shortly after them. They all rose up from their seats and greeted their boss. However Wakatoshi only nodded.

It was evident on Wakatoshi’s face that he was stressed and angry especially with loss of his consigliere. The second he walked in he sat on his seat and pulled out a cigar, Semi reached out with his lighter. Wakatoshi exhaled the smoke out deeply before looking up at his subordinates. He cleared his throat gruffly before speaking up.

“In today’s meeting I hope we come up with a specific conclusion on how to deal with the Dote’s and get our hands on Cereoan Dote. I know at this moment she is untouchable because she has the government protecting her and I know what you’re going to say Tendou, the government is a pansy shit, that we can easily get through” he says quickly, shutting Tendou up who opened his mouth to speak.

“However the government isn’t the only one protecting her, the Dote’s are alliances of the Yakuza group Yamaguchi-gumi and getting on their bad side would be a shitty idea” Wakatoshi ends his sentence rather bitterly but continues on “they have been tied to the Yamaguchi-gumi for quite some time because the yakuza have expanded their business in arms and casinos in Switzerland through them. Hence why, the Yakuza families haven’t reacted or been bothered by their recent actions but we were. We lost Jin just a few weeks ago and we cannot stand by idly while suffering a loss this profound. So all of the decisions of the others matter too, it’s not just us they have targeted the crows and the cats and most probably all of the people that are going to be attending today’s meeting by now, so I ask all of to not get worked up and stay calm during the meeting. That’s all.” Wakatoshi ends with his usual stoic demeanour and looks around the room if there was anyone who opposed, seeing as there wasn’t any he checked the time and dismissed them all and asked them to prepare because they would leave shortly after,

“Semi, stay behind please I’d like to have a word with you” Wakatoshi said as all of them started standing up. Tendou and Semi exchanged a glance before he disappeared off with the rest of them.

“Semi, I want you to be my new consigliere” he says bluntly. Semi almost choked on his own spit. It’s not that he didn’t want to be the person that Wakatoshi could confide in or lean on during tough decisions, it was just that he always knew Wakatoshi would choose Reon instead because he was calmer. Semi opened his mouth to speak but Wakatoshi spoke up before him.

“I know that everyone thought that it would either be Reon or Tendou. I’m not saying that they aren’t suitable candidates however Reon is calm but isn’t as calculative and well thought out as you can be and Tendou” he pauses momentarily “he’s a little too eccentric and violent for this role” he ends his sentence with a grimace.

Semi had to agree on Tendou’s part, the man did have a penchant for violence and didn’t really think much before making a decision. Semi understood Wakatoshi’s decision and nodded in acceptance to his new role as a consigliere and hoped he would do justice to Jin who had this position before him. They shared a firm handshake, sealing the deal before the two of them headed out to join the rest of the members of Shiratorizawa.

 

* * *

 

**Seijoh headquarters  
3:18 PM | Monday**

Oikawa Tooru sat behind the desk in his office toying with a glass tumbler, he had just gotten off the phone with the mediator between Seijoh and all the other associations. The meeting that was going to take place next month, to his great dismay was going to be held today due to the increase in recent attacks by the mysterious men, more commonly known as V. The men in Dote’s association were given this particular name for their lethal ways of killing. The name was quite fitting since there were very few men that could kill as efficiently as them. They attacked up front and with just a handful of men, you’d think that the opposing party coming in with large numbers would assure victory but that wasn’t the case. Just a handful of them were enough to deal with a whole lot of them. Reports of the fall of the Ougiminami association had made it into Oikawa’s office just a few weeks before today. There were ten men who wiped out almost a hundred men suffering no casualties.

When Seijoh themselves had the pleasure to encounter these mysterious men they were lucky. There were two of them, but they had killed about nine men with ease and would’ve killed two very precious assets in their organization only if Matsukawa hadn’t made it in the right time and sniped one of them from the next building, making the other one flee. Iwaizumi pursued him but was unable to find him. Both Yahaba Shigeru and Kyotani Kentarou suffered severe injuries but they were still alive.

But the best lead they had now was a dead body and a matte black cuff link with a lion head embossed on it, he always had an inkling to who was doing this ever since the small associations started getting wiped out. The Dote’s had been quite inactive lately. The oldest daughter was the only one active in Japan and posed as a dutiful citizen and was a favourite to most of the heads of the crime organizations since she would always there to get them safely away from a harsh prison sentence for their crimes. However this felt a little too put together and too perfect. The Dote’s were cunning people. For a whole family to disappear off the radar like that leaving only one person in the spotlight was quite suspicious. Oikawa had pondered momentarily if Volos Dote could actually be calling the shots from wherever the fuck he was. Oikawa slumped deeper into his chair. This was very confusing but right now he had more things to worry about like the meeting or the threat that he had received from Dateko’s leader Futakuchi Kenji. Oikawa sighed deeply before running his hands through his hair. Once this meeting was over he was going to take his sweet time in making that bastard Kenji suffer.

Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro came into the room followed by Iwaizumi Hajime

“What are you smiling so psychotically about?” Iwaizumi inquired rather angrily while puffing on his smoke.

“Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how I’m going to break all of Kenji’s bones” Oikawa sang with a rather sweet smile.

“You and your sick fantasies” Iwaizumi huffed as he sat down across the brunette.

“How’s Yahaba and Kyotani?”  Oikawa asked turning to the other two who sat as comfortably as Iwaizumi.

“They’re doing well, Yahaba is actually pretty angry and here I thought it was just going to be Kyotani” Hanamaki commented while Matsukawa helped himself with his beer, placing a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, his long fingers then searched the pockets of his dress pants for a lighter. Iwaizumi tossed his own lighter to him. Matsukawa spiffed up his smoke and leaned back into the chair.

“So the meetings today, are you excited to see Ushijima?” Matsukawa inquired sarcastically earning a very disapproving look from Oikawa.  
  
“Not funny Mattsun” he says testily making the other men laugh at his expense. It was given that Oikawa wasn’t too happy about joining hands with his sworn enemy. However the circumstances were dire and it called for drastic measures.

“I bet Tobio’s gonna be super stoked to see you” Iwaizumi adds with a rather innocent smile, Oikawa did feel the edge of his lips tug into a smile at that comment.

 

* * *

 

 

**Karasuno Headquarters  
7:56 PM | Monday**

Daichi Sawamura sat at the head of the table with a worried expression, the rest of the members of Karasuno seated next to him mirroring his facial expressions. He sighed heavily and squeezed his temples. Sugawara Koushi got up from his seat and poured a glass of champagne for himself and a glass of bourbon, he tossed a few ice cubes into the drink and handed it to Daichi.

“Did you put the ice before or after pouring the drink” Daichi asked looking up as he stared at the highball glass.

“I-uh forgot that I was supposed to do it before, sorry” Sugawara apologised with a sheepish smile and for the first time in a while Daichi smiled.

“Alright, so I’m gonna set up a few guidelines and rules for certain individuals for the meeting tonight” Daichi said turning back to the table, everyone had straightened up their backs and paid him their undivided attention.

“Starting with Kageyama” at the mention of his name Kageyama Tobio whipped his head around so fast almost snapping his own neck, Daichi continued on “I know that you and Oikawa have history and I know that most of your skillset was something you had learned by watching him but the good part is you’re not as manipulative and off putting as he is so if he says something snarky tonight, do not let it get to you. Alright?”

Kageyama nodded obediently at his words and mumbled a soft alright in response

“Next is Tsukishima, God uh where do I start. Okay don’t let Tendou or Kuroo get to you. I know you want to strangle both of them to death or make them choke on your sarcastic comebacks but refrain from doing exactly that”

Tsukishima Kei had honestly been expecting this ever since Daichi had uttered the words “guidelines and rules” so he just silently nods in acknowledgement.

“Hinata, just don’t say anything to Ushijima or don’t even look to his way. Man just gets angry for no fucking reason when you’re around him” he said very carefully to Hinata Shouyou who opened his mouth to speak but Kageyama smacked him on the back of his head

“Ow what the fuck was that for?” Hinata howled trying to hit Kageyama back

“You should be thanking me, I know you were about to say something stupid, dumbass” Kageyama yelled back.

“Hey, you two calm down” Tanaka Ryunosuke barked at the two of them.

“Yeah cut it out you two or Daichi san will get mad” Nishinoya Yuu piped up behind him, although hearing that statement the two of them stopped bickering immediately.

Daichi cleared his throat before speaking again.

“With this out of the way, let’s discuss the Dote’s, by the looks of it we’re lagging behind from most associations when it comes to information involving them. We know that Volos Dote isn’t present in Japan and maybe Cereoan Dote is running the business now. The V are special people whose main objective is to kill and we know a very crucial information about the Dote family that the others don’t obviously know because our source is very distinctive and we’re not going to mention it on any of the files that are going to be present in the meeting room today. If this information is an imperative need to us all, that’s when we share it. Nevertheless we should hold on to it safely for as long as we can because I’m sure most of them are going to keep a few secrets from us here and there and with these guys you really can’t be too careful”

A murmur of agreement bubbled up throughout the room and Daichi smiled. However it dissipated as soon as he saw Kageyama had his hands raised, Daichi nodded as an approval for him to speak.

“How many of us are going today?”

“Uh well it’s going to be me, Suga, Tsukishima and you into the meeting room and Hinata and Asahi will be keeping a lookout” Daichi said in between pauses as if he was thinking over his choices.

“Are we going to carry weapons into the meeting room?” Kageyama asked making Tsukishima snort

“What the fuck is this? the king wants to walk into the lion’s den without any weapons?” Kageyama glares at Tsukishima for his comment but ignores him and doesn’t retaliate.

“Also this is the last and only warning, do not and I mean do not fight between each other” Daichi said this sentence rather grimly as if offering that the consequences if the action had been performed would be heavy.

They all jerked a yes and starting talking casually to one another. Kageyama however felt stressed, he would be seeing his former mentor and that guy was just a fucking nightmare. In addition there will probably be a lot of tension that meeting room tonight. Somehow, Kageyama just felt like he should prepare for the worst possible outcome.


	2. Something Of Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello” a feminine voice answered the call, Oikawa scoffed and immediately cut the call.
> 
> Fuck that Ushiwaka, was the first thought that crossed his mind. He indeed had given him a number to some escort agency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hey! hey! another chapter I don't know whether I should update weekly or monthly. Please give some thoughts and insights on how I could do better also I noticed there were a lot of mistakes in the first chapter. I edited it and tried publishing it without the mistakes but for some reason, it doesn't get updated? anyway please try to look past the phrasing errors and repetition of words.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the anime Haikyuu, which is owned by Furudate Haruichi. I do not claim any ownership of them or Haikyuu.  
> The plot, content and original characters that will be mentioned in the story are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:  
> Sexual Content, Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Content, Death, Murder, Mention of Rape, Non-Consensual Intercourse, Drug Abuse, Prostitution, Mention of Alcohol, Substance Abuse.

**Aman Tokyo, Japan  
12:09 AM | Tuesday**

Shiratorizawa were the last to arrive, upon their arrival they were escorted to the lobby and were guided towards the entrance of the restaurant that was adjacent to it. Before, entering the private dining hall, they were stopped by a burly man from Fukurodani. He held out a plastic box where they had to leave all their weapons. Ushijima was leading them, he silently took out two Deagle-50’s from the holsters around his waist and placed them on the box. Semi and Reon followed without hesitation. However Tendou took longer, he dropped his dual Glock 19’s, his concealed Glock 26, two LHR combat knives and proceeded to pass through the scanning machine, the alarm went off.

“For fucks sake” he muttered as he pulled out an M9 bayonet from his sock and handed it over.

Semi smirked at his failed attempt however Tendou moved closer to Semi.

“I win” he whispered victoriously

“How?”

“I told you Wakatoshi would pull out his gun, I never said that he would use it. If he does then that’s a bonus”

Semi stared at him dumbfounded, he had been tricked just before such an important meeting and now he owned ten grand to Satori and his kouhai Goshiki. Fuck Satori.

The spectacular view of the city from the private dining rooms next to the lobby of the hotel was an added bonus for all the nervous men that sat around a spacious table. Apart from them no one had seemed to be occupying the area at the moment. They all sat in their seats looking at each other, some with hateful stares or some with a sense of familiarity. However the tension in the room was palpable

“I’m glad all of you made it” Bokuto announced with a prominent slur, it was evident that he and Kuroo had been drinking beforehand since they were the first to arrive.

“We are all gathered here today to discuss the matter at hand, The Dotes. Who are well on their way to take the territory that has been marked by us” he continued sounding very bored because he knew that no one would contribute. He glanced towards Akaashi who was sitting next him nodding his head in approval.

“We’re all here to input all our intel on them and come to a conclusion on how to deal with them” but before he could go on Bokuto was rudely interrupted by Ushijima.

“We are not here to know how to deal with them, we want to eliminate them once and for all”

Bokuto pursed his lips and nodded “Ah yeah I was getting to that part”

“We must share all the information that we have on them and come up with a counter plan” Kuroo added sluggishly his eyes flickering around the leaders of every organization.

“I’ll go first” Daichi spoke before anyone else “we have evidence that leads us to believe that Volos Dote is indeed not running the scene”

“It’s run by Cereoan Dote” Kuroo finished his sentence for him to which Daichi nods with a small smile, of course the scheming cat would obviously know this.

“Volos Dote went off of the radar about two years ago leaving his probable, only heir Cereoan Dote to take care of the business. Now this may be just an assumption but I assume that whoever she is married to might be calling the shots” the words that slipped out of Kuroo’s mouth were lies and Daichi was fully aware of that so he smiled knowingly.

“Ah well I don’t know much I mean, my men just came in contact with them just a few hours ago and most of them are dead or not in a condition to be questioned but all I can say is that they are extremely good at what they do, what I do wonder is the kind of weapons they’ve been using” Bokuto mentioned grimly however the sound of wine splashing into a glass caught his attention.

“Oikawa kun you haven’t said anything since you got here. Is the alcohol not good?” Bokuto inquired with a mock worried expression, Oikawa shook his head.

“The alcohol is excellent” he assures with a grin “I was just contemplating” finishing with a dramatic sigh making Iwaizumi squint his eyes at him.

“But anyway we have taken down one of the members of V and there wasn’t anything interesting on him apart from the fact that he had military grade weapons”

“That’s all?” Kuroo asked, with a lopsided grin making Oikawa shoot an annoyed glare towards his direction.

“And Wakatoshi-kun is there anything you’d like to add?” Bokuto asked smiling at his apathetic expression but it soon changed into a smirk.

“No”

The tension in the room had skyrocketed momentarily with that one simple word, it was evident that they all were keeping secrets. The silence kept dragging on until Kuroo cleared his throat.

“Since, this meeting isn’t going anywhere and it looks like we really don’t have much knowledge about The Dotes to counter attack, let’s just do our best to know as much as we can and to do that we need to ask around and start from scratch so I offer two of my most trusted men, Yamamoto and Yaku to tag along with the fine men that you have. They will go out and work together as a team to gather more information” he offered pointing towards the other men that sat next to him apart from Kenma Kozume

All of the members of each groups exchanged sceptical glances. What was the feline bastard playing at? There was a brief pause around the room, Kuroo was the only one that sloshed wine into his glass and pulled a cigarette to his mouth ushering Yaku to give him a light.

“I offer Tsukishima and Kageyama” Daichi said quite sanguinely. Oikawa had his eyebrows raised inquisitively and Kuroo smirked victoriously while exhaling the smoke out.

“Konoha and Washio, will accompany your men from my part” Bokuto said as he licked his lips and smiled while leaning back into his chair. He understood full and well at what the damned feline was playing at.

Semi and Ushijima spoke in hushed tones before they came to a conclusion. “We’ll send Tendou and Reon”

“And Oika’a-kun?” Kuroo turned and asked in a sickly sweet voice making Oikawa gag internally. He laughed nervously.

“I am a little short on workforce right now, especially with Yahaba and Kyotani missing in action. I have other businesses to deal with so I don’t think any of my men will be partaking in this mission”

“Ah that’s a shame, guess you’re going to be the only one who’s going to be left out without much information”

Kuroo had hit a nerve, it was evident in all of Oikawa’s pristine features that he was displeased but he quickly regained composure and a wide smile spread across his face, a smile that didn’t quite reach his eye.

Bokuto smirked at Kuroo, of course the king of provocation had done it again. He had managed to rile up the grand king of Seijoh himself, the very man who was popular for keeping a straight face while bullets were raining down on him.

“Matsukawa and Hanamaki will be tagging along”

Matsukawa almost choked on his drink at the statement of them going out on an expedition, he didn’t mind the expedition part he just minded the part where they had to go with Tendou Satori. Ushijima always pissed Oikawa off but rest of them all despised Tendou and for good reason, the bastard shot him in the leg twice back when they were just rookies. This made him elbow Oikawa violently against the ribs but to his surprise Oikawa looked at them quite apologetically.

An intense silence had enveloped the room until Bokuto clapped his hands together startling everyone.

“Well I guess this concludes the meeting, please feel free to order more wine. I also hear that the pasta and seafood this hotel has to offer is excellent”

“Ah I see this has nothing to do with the fact that you partly own this hotel and if we get anything it’s your profit” Kuroo teased with a sly smile but Bokuto only laughed heartily.

“Nonsense Kuroo san, everything that you gentlemen will require will be coming out of Bokuto sans pocket” Akaashi offered with a gentle smile to Kuroo’s trivial inquiry.

“Well then it’ll be more wine for us” Oikawa says while signaling a waiter to get him another bottle.

They all broke out into small talk, Iwaizumi who sat next to a visibly high strung Kageyama talked to him about weapons with a calm demeanour trying his best not to put him off while Oikawa was being aggravated by the two resident loud mouths Kuroo and Bokuto. Daichi was actually enjoying a rather interesting conversation between Sugawara, Semi and Ushijima about the political situation in America. Tsukishima was quietly speaking to Akaashi and Kenma while Yamamoto repeatedly inquired about his bald brother in arms, Tanaka. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were being vexed by Tendou and Reon, not the he was going to partake in the conversation he was just there to ensure that Tendou wouldn’t say anything that would cross the line meanwhile Konoha and Komi where talking to Yaku who was complaining about the new type of guns they had received and his apparent difficulty controlling the damn thing

“Oikawa kun you said something about having less men around why don’t you hire some then?” Bokuto asked in his usual boisterous voice, this conversation particularly piqued everyone’s attention.

“Well I can’t trust random men with such exclusive tasks”

“What? You think hitman's have the time and energy to meddle in your personal bullshit?” Kuroo asked with a shit eating grin.

Wow what an asswipe.     

 “We don’t really have much experience with hired guns to be honest and we don’t want to risk tampering with Seijoh’s principles” Iwaizumi said as he decided that it was best in to step in and deal with the situation “these people aren’t the ones that can be trusted so easily, I mean they can be bought. They don’t have any morals or principles if there’s a shit ton of money involved they’ll sell you out in a second”

“Oh, Iwaizumi san it was just a suggestion that I offered assuming that Seijoh was solvent enough” Kuroo spoke in a sarcastic tone.

All the conversations had stopped and all eyes were rested on the four males that spoke so passive aggressively to one another. The tension in the room had become extremely heavy, Iwaizumi noticed Kageyama’s hand twitch towards his gun forgetting that they had to leave their guns before entering the room but. He looked over to see Oikawa who was smiling.

“Kuroo kun of course Seijoh is more than capable enough to hire guns, so no need to get so worked up over petty issues, If you have a good suggestion please pass me a card, now if you’ll excuse me I have to use the restroom”

Oikawa gritted his teeth in annoyance as he marched into the men’s washroom. He took a solid minute to take deep breaths and calm himself down. He heard the bathroom door open and close and heard the faucet running. Oikawa quickly finished his business and stepped out to only run into someone worse than Kuroo or Bokuto. It was the very man that Oikawa despised so much, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Wakatoshi was nonplussed to see how Oikawa stormed towards the basin to wash his hands.

“Oikawa” he started

“Don’t. Don’t even fucking try to make small talk with me Ushiwaka, I do not like you and you don’t like me either so we don’t have to pretend to like each other” Oikawa concluded vehemently

“I never said that I don’t like you” Wakatoshi answered to his rant with his usual indifferent tone infuriating the brunette even more if that was possible.

“Oh, so that means that you came here following me?” Oikawa could hear himself and just how petty he sounded but the sentence left his lips before he could stop.

“I came here to use the bathroom” Wakatoshi replied while furrowing his eyebrows slightly irritated by Oikawa’s accusations. “I had just happened to run into you here and I approached you because you needed help”

“I never said I needed your help” Oikawa spat the words out but Ushijima remained unfazed.

“I apologise if what I said bothered you, I didn’t mean that you needed my help. You said you were short with men currently” he fished the pocket of his trousers momentarily before pulling out a card and handing it to Oikawa, who stared at it with a questioning look but snatched it away from his hands.

“What is this?”

“If you need a skilled individual to take care of some targets, this person does an excellent job, I asked for their help myself quite a few times”

“And I’m supposed to trust your judgement?” Oikawa scoffed

“Well I am the most wanted association leader from Miyagi”

There it was behind the unbreakable and infuriatingly simple minded man the gigantic ego that was the size of his fat head. Un-fucking-believable was the only word Oikawa could think of.

“You really are a fucking dipshit aren’t you?”

Wakatoshi frowned but didn’t say anything, he cleared his throat.

“When they pick up, tell them help me God” and with that, he left to return to the dining hall leaving Oikawa with his mouth hanging open.

 

* * *

 

 

**Seijoh Headquarters  
11:45 PM | Tuesday**

Oikawa Tooru was exceptionally angry. Yesterday’s meeting was a rather dreadful experience, all of them were keeping secrets, not just him. They all had a specific glint in their eyes as if it was evident that all of them were holding onto something. Well, they didn’t know something that he knew either but it annoyed him to quite some extent.

What infuriated him the most was Ushijima Wakatoshi, the man had the nerve to stick his nose in places where it didn’t belong even though Iwaizumi and the others insisted that he actually meant well but still Oikawa was not convinced.

He held the card that Ushijima had given to him last night. It somehow didn’t look convincing at all and yet he found himself reaching for his cell phone. Let’s see if this actually is legit or was he just fucking around but he stopped momentarily. What if he uses this method to track Seijoh’s base and attack? No way, Ushiwaka isn’t that smart. He dials the number and presses the call button. Oikawa could feel his hands sweating, he was quite nervous. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

“Hello” a feminine voice answered the call, Oikawa scoffed and immediately cut the call.

Fuck that Ushiwaka, was the first thought that crossed his mind. He indeed had given him a number to some escort agency but it hit him that they didn’t greet him with a sickly sweet voice or an introduction to the agency so he called the number again. This time the person on the other line picked up upon the first ring.

“Look this isn’t a good place to prank call unless you want to die, I know where you’re calling from and I swear to God if you call another time I’ll kill you”

Oikawa was stunned, suddenly it occurred to him that this person stipulated a certain phrase, for them to understand that he meant business. What was it again? Before he could utter another word the line went dead.

He ran a hand through his hair clearly frustrated. He tried dialing the number again but the call didn’t go through, he tried again while trying to think back on the exact words that Ushijima had mentioned.

God help me.

He suddenly got up from his chair and scrambled towards his office desk to get the other phone he had when he found it he started pressing the numbers on the phone screen, his hands were shaking with enthusiasm so he fumbled a couple of times with the digits but once he checked that the numbers were correct he pressed the call button.

“You must really have a death wish” the voice on the other line inquired with apparent irritation.

“God help me”

“Oh? You should have said so from the beginning. How can I be of any help to you my good sir?”

Oikawa straightened up and had a rather devious smile on his face.

“I need you to take care of someone” he said with a bounce in his voice.

“That will cost you though”

“No need to worry about money that can be easily taken care of.”

There was a pregnant pause in the phone call and then a sigh

“Alright, fax me the targets name, the time, the place and the date. The rest will be taken care of and as for payment I’ll let you know the details later” and with that the phone went dead.

Fax? What era is this girl from? Oikawa contemplated for a moment, let’s test the waters first and not jump in headfirst. He wrote down the name of a target that Matsukawa was supposed to take care of instead of directly asking her to fuck Futakuchi up. So, he gave her the man’s name, the time, the place and the date. He also inquired if he could be of any assistance and sent the fax to the same number.

It was way past noon when he got a return fax asking him to take care of the surveillance. Oikawa was intrigued about her identity and her skill set pertaining to stealth.

 When Iwaizumi had heard what Oikawa did, he literally face palmed himself so hard that an angry red mark etched his face

 

* * *

 

**Downtown Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture**

**5:56 PM | Wednesday**

 

The day had finally come. On the roof of the tall building a street across the location where the said assassin was supposed to eliminate their target, Oikawa and Iwaizumi waited patiently. They had left Yahaba in charge of looping the surveillance tape so that she could go in unnoticed.

“I say she’s going to blow it up, because she has worked for Ushiwaka” Oikawa muses

Iwaizumi considerably peeved by his remark shook his head.

“If Ushijima used her as a hire for kill then this person must be doing something right, unlike you”

“Iwa-chan, mean”

“I still think this was a bad idea though Shittykawa, I mean we literally did what they were asking us to do at the meeting and that’s falling into their trap, What if this person is an informant of some sort?”

Iwaizumi asks as he puffed on his cigarette and stared at his friend dubiously however, Oikawa beamed at him

“It’s a bonus if they are an informant”

“Huh? This isn’t a good time for joking around you fucking idiot”

“Iwa-chan it’s not a joke, if they want to trap us then we just have to be prepared that’s all. Plus if they really did have a hired gun do their killing then they would be breaching their own code.”

It took Iwaizumi a solid minute to process what his friend was saying but he was actually right. If a leader of an organization does not take another leaders life on his own or by someone in their organization then the assassination becomes moot. A hired gun at the end of the day isn’t a part of the alleged mafia.

“Alright Yahaba says the cameras are connected, we have eyes and ears. Shall we watch some good murder?” Oikawa asked with a frightening smirk

The small tablet that Oikawa had brought along with him was showing a loading wheel for a moment, the video was live afterwards. It was rather morbid view. Instead of one dead person there were people slumped in chairs and on the floor bleeding out. Fresh crimson blood was splattered over the polished white marble floors and on the white walls. Some that still had some life in them twitched on the floor

“They’re all dead?” Oikawa asked as if he was unsure, he was rapidly changing cameras

“Looks that way”

Something else caught Iwaizumi’s attention as he used two fingers to pinch the flat surface and zoom in but still couldn’t get the clearest view. It looked like a demon was swaying from side to side.

“Can we get the audio?” Iwaizumi asked his friend who looked speechless. Oikawa’s fingers grabbled to activate the audio and once he did they were both horror struck. Foreign English music was playing in the background as the small figure danced to the tune and proceeded to commit her killing.

Oikawa suddenly whipped his phone out to make a call, he dialled the numbers so fast that Iwaizumi couldn’t tell who he was calling.

“Yahaba, are you seeing what’s happening?”

“Oikawa-san isn’t this a bit too extreme?” before he could continue on Oikawa spoke over him

“Run the audio to find out what’s playing in the background”

“What?”

“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi roared next to him baffled by his friend’s useless curiosity.

“Do as I say” Oikawa said darkly, there was a pause before he heard the sound of buttons giving away that Yahaba was following his command.

“Is that Gloria Gaynor?” they hear a familiar voice pipe up on the background of the phone call followed by the sound of a door closing.

“Kindaichi…..” Yahaba trails away surprised, wondering how someone like Kindaichi knew what song this was.

“Hand him the phone” Oikawa says swiftly

“Shittykawa what the fuck are you doing”

“Kindaichi how do you know this song?” Oikawa demanded ignoring Iwaizumi

“I-uh my kendo teacher he used to listen to these types of foreign songs. He said it was old school disco. Why is there something” Oikawa cut the line. He sighed and looked at his friend with a smile who was perplexed by his near psychotic tendencies

“Are you going to explain why you were so adamant on finding what this song is?”

“Iwa-chan this means the hired gun is foreign, so when this person gets out of the building we’ll have a face.”

“Didn’t you say that a woman picked up your phone? And what if this person is Japanese who likes to listen to foreign songs like Kindaichi’s teacher?”

But before he could continue on Oikawa pointed to the screen, Iwaizumi stopped talking immediately, his gaze dropped to the scene that was taking place right before their eyes. The camera to the office room of their target. They saw that the man was crying and pleading while she brutally stabbed his son on the neck, blood swished out vertically and the body of the larger male dropped down on the floor flopping like a fish out of water. She continued moving in closer to their target.

The old man was begging, offering money and the promise of his silence. It was a pitiful sight.

She stepped over his son’s body and stabbed the man on the neck just like she had done previously but she continuously jabbed until the man wasn’t moving anymore. The bubbly music that was going on was indeed a stark contrast to this. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had shed a lot of blood and with grotesque methods but this, this was on another level. They didn’t know whether to be impressed or frightened that not a single person was alive and no one came up to check the office that was a morgue at this point. The demonic figure took a seat on top of a desk and turned her head directly towards the camera that they were watching her through and waved like a small child. It was hard to make out this person face completely since there was a prominent shadow covering her face.

They could see the blood stains on the white shirt she donned, it was evident that whoever this was, was indeed a woman and only God knows if her face was a bloody mess as well.

“How is she going to escape?” Oikawa asked visibly worried, if she got caught and ratted Oikawa out it’ll be a lot of paperwork and a lot of money, but what happened next didn’t hold a candle to his worst nightmare. The petite figure stood up and walked towards the exit of the office but before leaving she flipped over all the ashtrays on the floor and then proceeded to kick a cylinder.

“Fuck is she insane?” Iwaizumi wailed almost hysterically

She tossed her cigarette into the kerosene and somehow within minutes the room was engulfed in angry flames. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were beyond coherent words, they watched as the cameras all went out of signal one by one. People soon came rushing out of the building and some of them even tried to run towards the fire to see the source. The two males didn’t know what to feel but they both knew what they wanted to see the face of this mass murderer. They both spotted her simultaneously, dressed in fresh clothes, pretending as if she was one of the workers, she wore a face mask that half of Japan’s population wore for protection from the pollution.

Clever girl.

They marked her and their eyes followed hungrily desperate to find out this woman’s identity, she walked away from the scene without anyone noticing her too much. She walked over to the first ambulance that arrived and hopped on it as a few medics rushed out to carry a woman who had fainted, into the vehicle. The sirens blared as the ambulance sped off. They saw the license plate. They had her now.

“Yahaba run this license right now” Iwaizumi called this time and repeated the numbers they had seen on the licence plate.

“It doesn’t exist”

“What?” Iwaizumi asked clearly confused, “no check again”

“Nope, it’s not here”

There were sounds of gas cylinders going off on every floor of the building indicating that she had strategically placed gas cylinders on the rest of the floors so that fire would spread quickly and there would be more causalities. They immediately stood up binoculars at the ready. It was chaotic to just watch. Oikawa prayed that the fire service won’t make it in time so the flames cannot die out fast, but to his surprise cop cars were the first to make it to the scene, the police made sure that the civilians were far away from the burning building. People were still rushing out frantically screaming.

They had been played. This person had thought of every possible outcome, they even planned an escape so that no one would notice, she planned so meticulously that hair on the back of Iwaizumi’s necks stood up giving him chills, whoever this person was, knew exactly what they were doing. They knew how to commit cold calculated murder without slipping up. Iwaizumi turned to see his friend and saw that Oikawa was smiling, ear to ear. He already knew what the grand king was thinking, she’s the perfect weapon to put an end to Futakuchi once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya?  
> Oya Oya?  
> Oya Oya Oya?  
> Is this woman an assassin or a terrorist?  
> What is the grand king thinking? Iwa-chan knows but does he agree with Oikawa's decision?  
> We'll look into Mattsun's and Makki's inner battle to not shoot Tendou point blank and start a war.  
> Kageyama and Tsukkishima are the first to make a breakthrough with the investigation.
> 
> Please support me with the chapters to come also please understand that English isn't my first language so there might be mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally decided to publish this. I tried to stay true to the character portrayal and how I had perceived them to be. I hope I did justice to them and did not butcher the writing. If you like it then please keep on reading and give feedbacks on how I can do better.


End file.
